User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Hi The Forgotten Beast -- we are excited to have Odin Sphere Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Fimbulveter Gaming Wikia Portal Genre Hello The Forgotten Beast, I'm contacting you about the genre you'd prefer to have the Odin Sphere Wiki listed as on Wikia Gaming's Gaming Wiki Portal. Currently it's listed as Action-Adventure, however I more often see the game identified first and foremost as an RPG (which is also how the game is described on you own Wiki's page for the game). My question to you is whether you'd prefer to have you Wiki listed as Action-Adventure or RPG. Thanks. Revitalizer 03:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :RPG -The Forgotten Beast 05:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I've moved this Wiki to the RPG Portal per your preference. Best of luck. Revitalizer 20:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi there -- you got your wiki! I love the main page picture :). I hope you have a lot of fun with it! -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:24, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Hotspot reporting for duty Hello i am hotspot, i am the creator of the Kya Dark Lineage Wiki i am also an odin sphere fan, i have not beaten it yet but i will try and help out as much as i can.-hotspot Heya! Good work on the wiki so far (-: as a tip, if you are interested in customizing the look and feel of the wiki, you can check out the Monaco Skin Customization guide. One think you might want to consider customizing is the Monaco-sidebar, to help your contents more easily navigated to. Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Monaco-sidebar Hi, the pound signs (#) was what were breaking things. Removing them fixes the sidebar. Let me know if you have any more questions!!! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:14, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Favorite Character? hey i was wondering who is your favorite character? mine is Velvet.-hotspot Logo Hey TFB. As requested, I designed a logo for the wiki. If you want me to make any changes to it, just let me know on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 14:12, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Raxis has arrived Hey I decided to help build up this wiki! If there's anything specific anyone wants me to do, just e-mail me at starcraftman1989@yahoo.com Hi there. I just wanted to point out that you've listed Valkyries as a race and you refer to them as such throughout the wiki, but this is a misconception - Valkyries are human warriors. oops Sorry for the late response, I was on a wiki-break of sorts. So, what exactly is the problem?? images.wikia is the server where Wikia host the images of the wikis. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 09:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :User:Uberfuzzy might be familiar with how it works. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, just one question o-o Hi! this is great! a wiki of this game, congrats TFB! uhmm.. i was wondering.. may i translate your wiki into spanish? i'm from Chile and there is no more info about this game in spanish, i want your permission first so the fans will grow up, i wanted too to make a fansite of this game, but i only know graphy design '-'! i think i'm going to do a forum first xD Thanks for this wiki =P cya--PanKonKeso 05:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) D; Excelente =D! I have a lot of info about the game, just a few days more and it will be here soon ;D! PD: sry for my bad english :3 --PanKonKeso 03:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Olaiea is Here to Help! HI!It's me! The person that put info about Melvin's true name! I was thinking, to make the site better, why don't we put quotes under Character pages? It would describe part of the personality. Then again, this is a suggestion. I don't control the wiki! ~Olaiea~ I'm somewhat new at this Is this where I list corrections? I added something to Odin's page - in the game, he is referred to pretty clearly in the Japanese dialogue as 'Demon Lord' (using a phrase I've heard very clearly before, and I can spot it in the text as it's being said). The same phrase is used in the anime 'Demon Lord Dante', when the monster introduces itself. I just wanted to assert that there's no ambiguity for that particular note (not that I can see). Also, does anybody know what happened to Myris and crew atop Horn mountain? I'd like to make a note of her fate, if I can. Race Mix Ups I've heard that translated notes from character art sketches reveal that the wings of Valkyries are part of their armor, not their bodies. Together with the fact that human vendors and Vanir warriors call Gwendolyn a human, and one must conclude that the Valkyrie are human. (And where does this business of Valkyries being stronger than humans come from?) Likewise, one must conclude that the barbarian warriors are all human. "Berserker" is no more than a descriptive title, much as "Axe-Knight" is not a separate race living in Titania. The Axe-Knights are even the same size as the Berserkers. Odin and Brigan are just more of the same kind of really large human men. All of their sizes may even be artistically exaggerated according to their status as enemies in the game. The ghosts on Horn Mountain are not called desecrators, but Revenants. "Desecrator of Souls" is a descriptor. The undead pooka are not Revenants, because that is the name given to the ghosts of the Belderiver's former masters; Brom calls them Revenants. They would either be ghosts or ghouls; in the end, the only difference between them and regular ghosts is that they cannot be destroyed. Sunder the Gold 20:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) YO! Excuse me but may i ask you where did you get these two Pacman images from GAME SAGE [[User:JohnnyLightning|'Jonathan']] [[User talk:JohnnyLightning|'Smith']] Re: Skin Hi TFB. I recently made some custom skin templates, and I was thinking this one might look good here. (Ignore the narrow width - that's just for showing more of the background color.) What do you think? If there's any color on it you want me to tweak, just say so. It can be changed when I set it up here. JoePlay (talk) 02:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :As you can see, the new skin is up and running. I would've changed it sooner, but during the second half of yesterday and first half of today, we were having server issues across the whole Wikia network (images not loading, pages taking a long time to load, if at all). Everything seems to be back to normal now, so I set up the new skin. If there are any other color adjustments you want, just leave me a message and take care of it the next time I'm online. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 06:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I think the wings of Gwendolyn are not a part of her armor, bacause in the Oswald book (Chapter 1), he took a feather of Gwendolyn, and she was't dressed with her armor. Forget about my english mistakes .... i am Brasilian and don't speak english very well. 04:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hey hey i saw what u did to the pacman wiki and i need your help the skin u used in the background as an image of a maze level in the original game. i need u to help me do that as i have an image i want to use like that. please contact me back here or at my talk page on [http://www.videogamehistory.wikia.com VGH] as i need your help. Jonathan Smith Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Notice Wiki Mess up Yo Sorry for using Your user talk but I Just Want to tell you that The page on King Odin was edited and the guy accidently got rid of the Infobox with the picture and basic info on Odin. So we were wondering if you could do some thing get the infobox back. Oh Yeah I also edited the page on Velvet earlier. please see if it makes sense. Thank you Forgotten beast. A note on the Darkova In the Instructional Pamphlet in the case on page 22 there is a much clearer image of The darkova... well at least you can see the whole body, the image is kind of dark. Well Keep up the good work this is a great site. 09:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Something must be done. Someone complained on the Revenant talk page that we have some scattered page with the same subject. He/she says that we must merge them into one, mentioning about the Pooka Ghost or whatever...And I feel lately someone that seemingly didn't play Odin Sphere messed up with the articles, adding nonsenses. I edited the articles but the next day I returned my previous changes was being redo-ed by this someone. TFB, you gotta do something about this man. Sorry for bothering you though. =Laviere Aurelius 09:15, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Are Active? Answer Me Can i be admin Can You Please promote me Admin Or sysop I will Make more Improve the wikiSeanharvey.manero (talk) 09:51, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Seanharvey.manero Can i add you on facebook?Seanharvey.manero (talk) 09:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC)Seanharvey.manero I Need Little Bit Help for editing griselda im trying to upload a photo High Quality Seanharvey.manero (talk) 00:11, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Seanharvey.manero Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! :That sounds nice and I appreciate the offer, but OS wiki doesn't have an affiliates template. In fact, we're pretty much done and archived mostly everything relevant about the game and the only thing to really do here is just make grammatical improvements and template updates. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:39, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Correction Can you please fix the link for Leviathan on Velvet's page so that instead of Leviathan into it's Leviathan into so that "into" won't be treated as part of the link? Chimera-gui (talk) 21:39, October 11, 2016 (UTC)